Una bella hanyou y un joven del futuro
by Kamui Dizy
Summary: Un joven llega del instituto a su casa y se encuentra una desagradable sorpresa al llegar a esta..
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia si es hecha por mi..**

CAPITULO: 1 "Buyo, quédate quieto"

En una habitación de un color hueso profundo iluminado con una suave luz se encontraba Inuyasha Higurashi un joven de dieciséis años de largo cabello negro y de ojos azul profundo, se encontraba realizando un ejercicio de matemáticas, a su alrededor tenia esparcidas muchas páginas con posibles soluciones pero ninguna era correcta…

-Las matemáticas no son lo mío- se decía- no deberían existir… esto es imposible de solucionar-

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación y salía de esta, camino por un pequeño pasillo de paredes celestes decorado con cuadros de paisajes, se detuvo frente a la habitación de su madre, para que le ayudase con su tarea, pero cambio de opinión y se dirigió hacia las escaleras pensando en lo mucho que detestaba las matemáticas y en como resolvería el examen del día siguiente.

Llegó hasta la cocina y vio un vaso de ramen.

-herviré un poco de agua- pensó - no estudiare más le pediré a Hoyo que me pase las respuestas en el examen, mientras saboreaba su comida favorita.

Escucho un extraño ruido en las ramas del árbol sagrado, sin pensarlo salió. Con la tenue luz de la luna pudo ver que se trataba de un bulto pequeño que caminaba lentamente sobre el árbol y que perdía el equilibrio y que caía al suelo.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás del miedo; pero instantes después reconoció a la figura.

-Buyo tratas de matarme del susto… ¿Por qué estas fuera de casa?- le pregunto al obeso gato -¿Qué no sientes frio? Si mueres Sota se pondrá triste- mientras lo tomaba en brazos y se iba con dirección a la casa.

Ya en su habitación cambio su ropa por una pijama color gris con carritos de muchos colores, tomo su reloj y vio que eran las dos de la madrugada, dejo la alarma a las ocho para poder llegar a tiempo al examen.

Se recostó en su cama e instantes después yacía dormido como un lindo bebe.

Al día siguiente el despertador comenzó a sonar y el lentamente abrió los ojos y se estiro desperezándose.

Se levanto y se dio una ducha, mientras tarareaba una canción. Salió del baño y busco en su closet su uniforme que se conformaba por un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un saco negro con cuello Mao. Se vistió, tomo su mochila y corrió hacia donde se encontraba desayunando su familia.

-Hijo apresúrate o llegaras tarde al colegio- mientras el llegaba y tomaba su desayuno.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- mientras comenzaba a comer a toda prisa, bebió un poco de jugo, se levanto y se fue hasta el instituto.

-Debí haberme quedado a estudiar mas ayer, no pude resolver ningún ejercicio. Suspenderé el examen- con un rostro de preocupación.

-Olvídalo, yo te hare compañía en las recuperaciones de verano- sonreía y le daba un pequeño empujón a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha- gritaba una joven de cabellos negros ondulados con un rostro ligeramente seductor.

-Ayumi-se sonrojo- que sucede.

-Puedes acompañarme a Waldonald´s - mientras le sonreía y le tomaba la mano- quiero decirte algo que te interesara mucho.

-disculpa me esperan en casa-soltándose de su agarre.

-Inu-Kun pero es importante- repetía tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Te dije que no puedo, otro día será- se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino acompañado por Hoyo.

-se nota que le gustas mucho a Ayumi

-Tú lo crees?

-Claro Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bajo la mira ocultando su sonrojo.

-Adiós Hoyo- al llegar a su casa.

-No desaproveches la oportunidad con Ayumi. Nos vemos mañana.

-Mama, abuelo, Sota ya llegue- caminaba hacia la cocina, se extraño de no encontrar a nadie, camino hacia el comedor y encontró una nota que decía:

_Hola hijo, recuerdas el cupón que encontramos en el ramen, que crees ahora fue el sorteo y ¡salió premiado! Para un viaje a Acapulco en México y también a Paris con todos los gastos pagados. _

_Te íbamos a esperar pero el avión sale a las diez quince de la mañana y se nos hizo imposible, pues tú estabas en una prueba muy importante._

_Nos ausentaremos por dos meses… te encargamos a Buyo._

_Besos tu mami que te quiere. _

-No puedo creerlo- furioso apuñando el papel- por mí compraron el ramen y me dejan tirado como si nada- se dirigió corriendo hacia su cuarto, se recostó en su cama, trato de contactar a Hoyo; pero no lo logro.

Trato de distraerse con su computador pero eso mas lo hacía pensar en el viaje.

-Llamaré a Ayumi seguro me acompaña al cine- pensaba mientras buscaba su cel. entre sus cosas.

-No puedo lo creer- el celular estaba en el piso con la pantalla rota- como sucedió- mientras recordaba lo que había pasado después de intentar llamar a Hoyo.

**Flash Back**

-Llamare a Hoyo para que me haga compañía en estos dos meses.

Marco su número y trato, trato, trato y todas las veces la operadora lo mandaba al buzón de voz. –Odio que me mande para ahí.

Lanzó el celular al suelo.

Bajo de su cama para ir al ordenador que estaba en su escritorio. Sin darse cuenta se paro sobre la pantalla del celular quebrándolo en el acto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando mas frustrado estaba recordó el pozo del templo y se dirigió hacia él.

-Me pregunto porque el abuelo nos prohibió que nos acerquemos aquí- se inclino para ver su interior- Es un pozo normal, tiene agua como todos los pozos, no tiene nada de raro.

Buyo lo había seguido y estaba ronroneando a sus pies.

-Buyo vete para la casa, dentro de un momento te daré tu comida- lo tomo en brazos, Buyo comenzó a retorcerse. –Quédate quieto o nos caeremos dentro del pozo- Buyo empezó a levantar sus garras tratando de arañarlo y él en un intento de esquivar el ataque perdió el equilibrio collendo dentro de este.

-Ahh no quiero morir ahogado, ¡porque no quise ir a las clases de natación! – cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando su fin.

**Bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo... en el próximo vendrán muchas sorpresas.**

**Espero sus reviews. Acepto sugerencias o sus opiniones. ¡No insultos por favor! Tratare de actualizar todos los lunes... No olvide de darme sus reviews…. Me motivaran mucho.**


	2. Aome, la hanyou de ojos dorados

_**Los personales no me pertenecen pues son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi… la historia si la hice yoo.. =)**_

_**Lo pude actualizar antes! Bueno los dejo para que lean el capitulo…**_

CAPITULO 2:" Aome la hanyou de ojos dorados".

**Vs´ Inuyasha**

Cuando caí dentro del pozo me asuste mucho y esperaba con tristeza mi final; pero me sorprendí mucho al abrir mis ojos y ver como a mi alrededor se formaba una especie de "espacio temporal", me sentía extraño, veía cosa extrañas… Que… acaso… ¿estaba volando?

De repente todo desapareció, y el pozo ya no tenía agua, estaba seco. ¿Qué se haría toda el agua? Acaso, del miedo ¿me la bebí toda?... No, no pude haberlo hecho… era imposible… ¿La abre absorbido con mi piel?, tampoco es posible, no soy una esponja… pero que estupideces estoy pensando… lo mejor será salir.

Escale por las paredes del pozo y al asomar mi cabeza a la superficie me quede completamente desconcertado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Lo mejor será salir a averiguar, pensé.

Después de salir completamente camine un poco y veía muchos árboles, donde esta mi casa acaso ¿desapareció?

Todo mi cerebro trataba de comprender pero no lograba hacerlo.

A lo lejos vi el árbol de las edades y corrí hacia él, pensando que quizá allí estaba mi casa pero estaba equivocado.

Camine despacio al ver que había alguien apoyado en el árbol. Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca pude ver a ese alguien apresado entre unas lianas.

¡Es una chica! Que linda es… - la miro sonrojado, nunca habían visto sus ojos tal hermosa belleza- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

Después de haberle inspeccionado un momento con su vista se extraño al ver algo asomando por su hermoso cabello- ¿Esas son orejas? – tenía mucha ansiedad por tocarlas.

Dio unos pasos más para estar lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlas.

-Aléjate de ella- grito una anciana que había llegado sin que él se diera cuenta- si la despiertas muchas desgracias sucederán- le advirtió.

-Atrápenlo, ha de ser un espía del monstruo Koré de las montañas – ordenó uno de los aldeanos que había llegado acompañando a la anciana.

Lo apresaron y lo encerraron en un pequeño cuarto, mientras la anciana lo veía con curiosidad. Lo tomo de su rostro y lo veía minuciosamente.

-Te pareces mucho a una persona muy querida mía- trataba de comparar sus gestos a los Koykio.

-Señora Kaede, no se deje engañar, él es un espía de nuestro más terrible enemigo.- separándola de Inuyasha.

-Yo no soy un espía de ese tal Koré- se levanto del piso- Yo acabo de llegar aquí, me caí dentro del pozo y llegue a este lugar.- Tratando de convencer a los aldeanos.

Uno de los aldeanos que se encontraba fuera de la cabaña grito:

-Anciana Kaede una presencia demoniaca muy fuerte se dirige hacia aquí.

Todos salieron y se pusieron en posición defensiva con sus armas e Inuyasha aprovecho el descuido de ellos para escapar y correr hacia el pozo del bosque.

Estaba a punto de saltar dentro de él cuando recordó a la bella joven que estaba en el árbol y fue a buscarla pensando que podía correr peligro.

Al llegar se detuvo frente a ella y la observo. – _Sí, realmente era hermosa_- pensó.

Su piel era blanca, su cabello era de un lindo color plateado y dos mechones estaban adornados con dos listoncitos rojos, estos la hacían ver adorable.

Usaba un extraño Kimono rojo, tenia mangas largas y anchas, el escote del vestido dejaba a la vista su pecho el cual era adornado por un lindo listón rojo el cual estaba sostenido de tal forma que en mitad se formaba una linda corbata y en cada una de las puntas tenía un pequeño cascabel dorado.

En la cintura tenia amarrado un listón grueso de color perla y en mitad tenía otro listón delgado rojo y estaba sujetado de una forma que al costado terminaba con un corbata y dos bellos colgantes.

La falda del Kimono le caía hasta la mitad del muslo y dejaba a la vista un pequeño vestido que traía bajo el este que era color perla, dejaba a la vista sus humosas piernas. Se encontraba descalza.

_-Que lindas orejas- _ pensó olvidándose del peligro se acercó más a ella y las toco suavemente y se sorprendió que al contacto con ella comenzó a salir un resplandor extraño de su frente, se alejó un poco para poder verlo mejor, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una pequeña joya, parecía un diamante.

Le venció la curiosidad y se la toco, e inmediatamente de su dedo salió un pequeño resplandor celeste que inmediatamente al tocar la joya esta se deshizo.

Y muy sorprendido vio como la chica abría sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Koykio- fue lo único que dijo la chica al observarlo.

-¿Qué dic…? – solamente eso alcanzó a decir pues los aldeanos corrían hacia allí huyendo del monstruo que los atacaba.

Se trataba de un ser de dos metros, con dos cabezas y tenía en sus brazos espinas en forma de púas.

-¿Qué es eso? – grito asustado Inuyasha, tratando de proteger con su cuerpo a la joven.

-Apártate grito la chica y lo empujo lejos de ahí- Garras de diamante- atravesando al monstruo y dejándolo murto en el acto.

Inuyasha la veía des de el suelo muy sorprendido y sin pensarlo mucho le dijo:

Eres muy fuerte, gracias por salvarnos- mientras Inu se levantaba del suelo.

Sonrojada Aome inclino su rostro ocultándolo con su flequillo.

-Inuyasha ten cuidado ella es muy peligrosa, podría lastimarte, no te acerques mas.

-No se preocupe anciana Kaede- acercándose mas a Aome, que no se había movido de su posición.

-¿Por qué todos me tratan como si fuera un monstruo asesino?- dando un paso atrás.

Inuyasha tomó su mano.

-Yo no te veo como un monstruo asesino, como tú dices.

Aome lo miro con sus bellos ojos dorados, tratando de detener las lágrimas.

-Koykio, no me vuelvas a tocar – soltándose de su mano.

Corrió de ahí alejándose de todos y perdiéndose entre los arboles del bosque.

-Inuyasha se quedó pensando en lo que ella le había dicho.

-Señora Kaede ¿quién es Koykio?- la veía fijamente.

-¿Inuyasha porque deshiciste el hechizo de Aome?- molesta.

-Toque un cristal que tenía en su frente y un brillo celeste salió de mi mano y este hizo que el diamante desapareciera y después ella despertó.

-No debiste hacerlo, ella es una hanyou y mata a todo el que se cruce en su camino.

-Eso no es verdad, ella es una joven linda y tierna- ocultando su sonrojo- ella es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien- con una mirada molesta.

-Como tú digas. Acompáñame a mi cabaña.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar y Kaede pensaba en que quizá el joven tenía poderes iguales a los de su hermano.

Ya en la caña Inuyasha volvió a preguntar a la anciana Kaede quien era Koykio.

-Koykio… era mi… hermano- mientras cocinaba una muy apetitosa cena- él era un monje muy poderoso.

-¿Y que paso con él?- preguntó con su mirada fija en la comida- Y ¿por qué Aome estaba en ese árbol?.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Aome corrió, llego hasta una cueva y entro en ella.

-Se veía igual a Koykio, pero su aroma… es distinta... – Miraba su brazo el que había sido tocado por Inuyasha.

-Al lado de él me sentía protegida- mientras veía el cielo.

Se hizo de noche y comenzó a tener frio.

Se levanto en busca de unos trozos de madera para encender una pequeña fogata.

333333333333333333333333333333

Mientras tanto en otro lado del bosque…

-Amo bonito- escuché unos rumores de que su hermana ha despertado del conjuro.

Sesshomaru lo volvió a ver con una mirada fría.

-Lo… lo… siento amo- muy asustado por la mirada de Sesshomaru- ella nunca será su hermana- tratando de rectificar lo que había dicho- ella es inferior a usted.

-Cállate Jaken- Mientras cambiaba de dirección.

-_Mi amo bonito irá en busca de su hermana_- absorto en sus pensamientos- _de seguro ira a matarla, esa chiquilla inútil le da tantos problemas a mi amo_- sin darse cuenta Seshomaru se había alejado mucho.

-Espéreme amo bonito- corriendo tras él.

-_Después de cincuenta años alguien despertó a Aome_- caminaba con su porte elegante

333333333333333333333333333333333

Aome se percato del aroma de su hermano, y lo logró ver después de unos segundos.

-Sesshomaru ¿qué quieres? – dejando caer los trozos de madera que había recolectado.

-Ahora veo que los rumores eran ciertos- la veía fríamente.

De repente, la ataco con su látigo.

Ella a duras penas lo pudo esquivar.

-Tú eres la vergüenza de mi familia- mientras la atacaba nuevamente pero ahora con sus garras de veneno.

Aome no logró esquivarlo y cayó al suelo con una herida en su brazo izquierdo.

-Mátame de una vez si es lo que deseas – gritaba Aome.

-Volveré cuando estés dispuesta a luchar, no tengo intención de matar a alguien que ni siquiera se pueda defender. – se alejó lentamente seguido por su sirviente Jaken.

-El amo bonito la dejó viva- con su mirada fija al suelo- será que no quiere acabar con su vida en realidad?.

-Jaken ve por An-hun. – se detuvo.

Jaken corrió en su búsqueda.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Sesshomarru me dejó con vida- mientras se levantaba y entraba a cueva.

Recordó a Inuyasha y en lo que le había dicho, dando una sonrisa…

Se recostó en el suelo y se quedo dormida minutos después.

_**Aquí termina este nuevo capítulo.. Gracias por sus reviews los aprecio mucho… me motivaron a continuar actualizando. **_

_**Espero y les agrade este también… espero que me dejen mas reviews no lo olviden me siguiran motivando… **_

_**Y gracias también por ponerla en favoritosss ¡! Besos los amo!...**_


	3. ¿Donde esta Inuyasha?

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… La historia si es mía =3. En realidad es mi primera historia…. **_

_**Bueno los dejos para que lo lean…**_

CAPITULO 3: ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Los rayos del sol entraban en una pequeña cueva, haciendo un lindo contraste con unas pequeñas plantas, poseedoras de flores de lindos colores y formas.

Aome, aun dormía, dentro de esta, de pronto un rayo de sol se posó en su bello y angelical rostro y comenzó a abrir lentamente sus tiernos ojos dorados.

Se quedo un momento más, recostada en el interior de la pequeña cueva.

Al trascurrir unos momentos, su estomago le indicaba a través de unos sonoros ruidos que debía comer.

Salió de la cueva en busca de comida.

Se dirigió a un rio, al que su desarrollado olfato le guiaba.

En cuanto lo encontró se adentro en él y comenzó a intentar pescar.

Al paso de unos momentos salió del agua con un enorme pescado. Busco unos leños para encender un pequeño fuego. Cuando el pez estuvo cocinado se lo comió lentamente, recordando todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, vio su brazo y la herida había desaparecido.

-Creía que iba a tardar en curar- mordió una vez más su comida.

Terminó de comer y se recostó en el tronco de un enorme e imponente árbol.

Al paso de unas horas se levanto y caminó con dirección a la aldea de la anciana kaede.

Se encontraba a medio camino cuando detectó una aroma de sangre, corrió a toda velocidad y al llegar quedo impactada por lo que veían sus ojos.

Una enorme cantidad de demonios muertos y otros tratando de matar a un grupo de personas que lucían un extraño traje.

-Inuyasha - dijo en un susurro.

Corrió en su búsqueda, trataba de localizarlo con su olfato, pero no lograba detentar su aroma. A lo lejos vio a la anciana Kaede y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Inuyasha donde esta? - dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-No lo sé. - Sujetando uno de sus brazos que goteaba sangre.

-Cómo que no lo sabes – furiosa.

-Los monstruos nos atacaron de repente, aun dormíamos, yo salí de la cabaña y después ya no lo volví a ver.

Aome corrió hacia donde estaban los demonios.

-Malditos que le hicieron a Inuyasha – gritó – garras de diamantes – atacando a un monstruo con aspecto extraño, tenía las piernas de un toro y el resto del cuerpo de un humano y le sobresalía una enorme cola que terminaba con un enorme zaite.

-Acaso crees, que una medio demonio como tú, podrá derrotarnos.

-Cállate – uno de los demonios la ataco por la espalda, esta cayó al suelo.

-Hiraikotsu - dijo una joven que se encontraba con el grupo de exterminadores, que al ver derrotado a su objetivo corrió hacia Aome y le preguntó.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aome levanto la mirada – No tenias que hacerlo – dijo y se alejo hacia el árbol sagrado, dejando a su salvadora preocupada.

-¿Inuyasha donde estas? – en un susurro.

-Aome, niña – gritaba la anciana kaede de lejos.

-¿Que quiere? – dijo furiosa Aome.

-Debes buscar a Inuyasha.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Si no tengo la más mínima idea de donde está!

En ese momento Aome detectó un aroma muy conocido.

-¿Como…qué? - caminó internándose en el bosque – ¡Koikyo! – dijo mirando al joven de piel blanca con un largo y sedoso cabello negro y de ojos negros y fríos.

Koikyo se percato de su presencia y le dijo – ¿qué haces? Se supone que te selle en ese árbol, ¿cómo pudiste deshacerte de mi conjuro?

-¡Te odio! - gritó furiosa Aome – salió corriendo y sin darse cuenta estaba de nuevo frente a la aldea. Vio que aun habían monstruos y caminó hacia ellos.

-Mueran malditos - mojando sus garras con la sangre de su espalda y sacando toda su furia interior.

Mató a tres enormes demonios con un solo ataque, solamente quedaba con vida uno pero huyó hacia el bosque con dirección al sur.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡No huyas! -gritaba Aome.

-Gracias por tu ayuda - le decía una bella joven de ojos y cabello café sujetado en una coleta alta que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-De nada - contesto.

-¿Puedo saber que te sucede? te veo triste- tomándole de la mano.

Aome se sorprendió ante la acción de la joven, siempre los humanos la trataban como un ser despreciable. – No es nada – bajando la mirada.

-¡Mira, estas sangrando!, ven acompáñame para que te cure – le sugirió –

-No necesito nada, ya sanará. – incorporándose.

-Bueno entonces por lo menos ven a descansar – con una sonrisa.

Aome guardó silencio pero la acompañó.

Ya sentada bajo un árbol pensaba en el lugar donde podría estar Inuyasha, y recordó la dirección en que había huído el monstruo.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, pero la voz de la joven la detuvo.

-Hacia dónde vas?- preguntó.

-No te interesa- dijo fríamente.

-Dime talvez yo pueda ayudarte-

Aome se quedó callada evaluando la situación.

Al cabo de unos instantes retomó asiento bajo el árbol y le dijo – debo ir en busca de un joven llamado Inuyasha. Estoy segura que unos demonios se lo llevaron – ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo, vamos yo te acompaño- llamó a Kirara, montó en ella y salieron con dirección al sur.

Aome recorría su vista hacia todas las direcciones, tratando de detectar o ver algo que las guiara a Inuyasha.

-Disculpa- rompiendo el hielo sango- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Aome- triste – porque al verme tu no huiste o me atacaste como lo hacen todos?

-No tenia porque hacerlo – sonriéndole- desde pequeñita mi papá me enseño a ver los sentimientos de los demonios y así saber si son buenos o malos. Y pude ver que tú tienes sentimientos puros.

-Gracias- bajando su mirada.

-Mi nombre es Sango y soy una exterminadora de demonios –Sonriendole.

Aome simplemente elevó su mirada, se sentía muy triste con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular palabra, su ca cabeza se había convertido en un torbellino de recuerdos, pensamientos e ideas.

Sango se percato de la situación en la que se encontraba Aome -Debemos descansar Kirara está cansada.

Pero y… - interrumpida por sango.

-no te preocupes, te prometo que mañana temprano retomaremos el camino.

-Está bien.

-Kirara desciende- bajo a descansar.

La gata de dos colas aterrizó bajo un árbol.

Las chicas bajaron y se sentaron junto al tronco del enorme y frondoso árbol.

-Debemos dormir un momento – sugirió Sango.

-Feh- mirando hacia el cielo.

-Aome debes hacerme caso, si no duermes mañana te sentirás cansada y así nos será difícil encontrar al joven.

Aome guardó silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos yacían dormidos excepto Aome que seguía pensando en el lugar y conque clase de demonios se encontraba Inuyasha.

_**Disculpen, disculpen por la tardanza pero había tenido problemas con mi computador… me toco hacer el trabajo de un técnico especialista para arreglarla… en realidad ni sé que le hice pero la compuse =D… **_

_**Espero y les haya gustado, pueden dejar reviews, con sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, correcciones e incluso pueden darme ideas o como les gustaría que fuese este fic… **_

_**Bueno, bueno me despido, espero subir rápido el cuarto capítulo… **_

_**Adiós, adiós \(^-^)...**_


End file.
